The Golden Kaleidoscope
by Dark flame god
Summary: Lamenting on his loss for eternal life, Gilgamesh decides to use an alternative method of continuing his legacy. His decision will ultimately save a lonely jinchuriki from succumbing to the hatred of those surrounding him and become the Second King of Heroes and apprentice of the the user of the second true magic: Zelretch.
1. Chapter 1

**The Golden Kaleidoscope**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, The TYPE Moon series or any other reference of different anime or series throughout the story.**_

**Chapter 0- Prologue**

_**2700 B.C- The Palace of Uruk**_

In an empty throne, sitting upon a golden throne was a man, a man in golden armor with his hair casted upwards with blood red eyes that had look of condescension and arrogance.

He has an impassive expression upon him as he sat there, surrounded by priceless artifacts and treasures but he paid them no mind as he continued to stare into space. "…to think I lost my chance of eternal youth by some insignificant reptile who had the nerve of stealing from the one true king, Gilgamesh" the now named Gilgamesh, King of Heroes, Ruler of Mankind and demigod whose godly blood was so great that he was heralded as two-thirds god and the remainder being of man, lamented of his loss of eternal life.

"I cannot allow my legend to end like this, if I were to die then there must be someone else who has to take up my title….WAIT!"" AT the end of his speech he realized something important that he had overlooked. "To think that I had overlooked such a simple solution. Granted it is not ideal for me as I would still die but it would also ensure that people would still remember my legend… yes, the **Road of Babylon **shall be the perfect solution to my worries".

At then end of his statement a golden ripple appeared at this left hand and he pulled out a small golden orb that had many red tribal marking surrounding it. This object is among the many treasures that Gilgamesh has collected, the **Road of Babylon** is a device that, while not a weapon, is very powerful in that it absorbs the essence of the user, in other words it takes a miniscule shred of the user's soul and stores it within the device. The device would then share that shard of soul into smaller sections and would remain that way until the soul stored within the object finds someone who has found it worthy to be able to touch it. As the ripple disappeared, he stood up from his throne and walked outside, from where he held the Road of Babylon to the sky as it started to glow in a brilliant golden light

"Now… let there be a worthy heir among the rabble of peons that exist in this world and continue my legend as the second coming of the King of Heroes, someone who not even the Gods themselves can stop anymore". The device immediately shot upwards into the sky, to which it immediately had been split into many different fragments and soared through the sky in different. Satisfied, Gilgamesh returned back to his throne, but he didn't notice one of the fragments disappear of to a random crack in time and space, where it would land into an alternative reality **(1) **, in a land where it would eventually be named as Konoha…"

**Thank you for reading this. This is my first story that I have ever done so can there be no flames being done of this story and me. What I mean by alternative reality is that it is a completely foreign world to the setting in TYPE-MOON where character such as Gilgamesh, Arturia and others do not have counterparts, as it is a completely different dimension. The Road of Babylon is an idea that I made up in order to make it easier to continue with the story of how Gilgamesh is able to teach Naruto his skills and Gate of Babylon while making it close to the canon as possible**

**Can someone also PM is they are willing of helping me out with this story by being my BETA reader and pointing out with the mistakes I do with this story. **

**Pleases review as well **

**See ya.**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Golden Kaleidoscope**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, The TYPE Moon series or any other reference of different anime or series throughout the story.**_

Normal

_Thoughts_

**Demon/God speaking**

**Chapter 1 – Birth of the new King**

_**Konoha at midnight**_

Walking alone in the dead at night was a boy called Naruto Uzumaki. Naruto, from a young age, realized that he was different from other people, _unique_. For starters, his golden hair that spiked everywhere like a lion's mane was pretty unique itself, but the most distinguishing feature of him is his birthmarks shaped like whisker marks of an animal. Naruto was the son of, unknown to him, Konoha's greatest heroes: Minato Namikaze, the Yondaime Hokage and Kushina Uzumaki, the heiress of the Uzumaki Clan and the second jinchuriki of the Kyuubi.

As long as he can remember, he was scorned by those surrounding him and left to wallow in his own self-pity and loneliness- only having the occasional visit from the 'old man' as he fondly recalls him. This was due to the fact that the Kyuubi was sealed within hm when he was born by his father. While he knows that the old man knows everything of why he is hated and whom his parents are, Naruto doesn't ask nor hates him, as he knows that the old man cares for Naruto immensely.

Today was yet another day of him being ridiculed by his peers, shunned by the villagers and ignored by the shinobi that were meant to protect him. Right now he is wandering on the streets alone at the dead of night due to the fact that his home was broken into and vandalized yet again. As he walked down the street, the failed to see him bumping into a taller figure. He fell down as the taller man pushed him down. "Oh sorry ki- Oh it's _you"_ the man said, uttering the last statement disdainfully as he looked down onto by Naruto. As Naruto looked up, he inspected the man above him. In terms of looks he was utterly unremarkable, a crooked nose, bloodshot eyes and an ugly face that only a mother could love. As Naruto continued to scrutinize the man, he realized that the man wore a Chunin uniform, and that he reeked of alcohol- indicating his intoxication. "What are you doing here you abomination!" The man exclaimed as he continued to look down on Naruto. "I-I'm sorry" Naruto stuttered, "Shut up you useless garbage! Just looking at you pisses you of, I'm going to do everyone a favour and get rid of you once and for all" as he screamed this, he pulled out the cheap looking katana from his back and tried to stab Naruto with it.

However, Naruto was too quick for him and managed to sprint away as fast as he can, not bothering to look where he is going or noticing that he went outside the village gates, where the guards are sleeping on their posts. "Wait you litt-" He was stopped from his rant by a hand seizing his shoulder. "Who the f…" As he said this he stopped halfway thorugh when he noticed who stopped.

Strapped in an ANBU uniform with a pouch behind him as well as an _Inu _ANBU mask. With gray gravity defying hair that leaned towards one side and killing intent that seemed halt his movement, the unremarkable chunin knew who this person was. How could he not, everyone knew who he was: Kakashi Hatake. Current ANBU commander of Konoha and last remaining student of Konoha's prized Yondaime Hokage, the _Konoha no Kiiroi Senkō_ and one of the few legends known to have bested the evil beast that had ravaged the Elemental Nations for as long as anyone can remember: the Kyuubi.

"W-What might be the problem Hatake-san", the man stuttered piteously, as he nervously shifted while Kakashi's steel eyed gaze focused remained on him. "… I'm going to have to arrest you for violent behavior towards civilians, a young, defenseless one mind you". He stated, his tone ice cold that might have frozen the eternal flames of hell themselves. "H-hai." The man complied, walking with the ANBU Commander to meet the Hokage.

_Meanwhile- in an unnamed forest_

"H-huff huff" Naruto panted, exhausted from running this far from Konoha; his never-ending stamina and endurance allowing him to get this far. As he looked up, he noticed that plants and vines in the middle of nowhere surrounded him. "Where am I…" Naruto whispered. He looked around, and with nothing else to do, he shrugged and continued to wander to a random direction, not knowing of what he will discover and how this will change his life.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_After 45 minutes_

After a voyage of nowhere, our young hero finds himself in a clearing, where there seems to be nothing. As he prepared to carry on walking, he noticed something out of the corner of his eye: a little golden orb. He hesitantly made his way towards the orb, and reached out to touch it. As soon as he did, a golden light encompassed the area around him and a beam of golden light shot upwards; while he remained on the floor with the light still around him writhing in pain."GHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" He let out a blood-curdling scream as he felt his blood heat up into fire, and his bones dissolving and being reformed to become stronger while his other organs soon follow suit and becomes stronger. His hair falls down at a rapid speed and is replaced by a new grown hair that looks as though it can shine in the dark, while his eyes became a startling colour of blood red. As soon as the light disappeared he collapsed onto the floor and breathed heavily, noticing a few blurs and the old man appearing in front of him. He closed his eyes, knowing that the old man will protect him and will bring him back home after this, though he doesn't know that his earlier ordeal had alerted the bijuu within him and is calling him.

_Inside Naruto's mind_

As he opened his eyes, he noticed that he wasn't staring at the usual monotone white ceiling of the hospital, but the damp celing of a boiler room. "…What a dump, where am I. Did the old man put me here as a joke or something?" Naruto asked himself, but before he can continue a deep, baritone voice filled with authority and malice called out to him _"Come to me… Child of Destruction..."_. As Naruto heard the voice, he instantly knew from instinct that he should run away and never return, but curiosity of what called out to him and why it called him a 'Child of Destruction' won over his common sense and thus he walked across the dark corridor, where when he walked through a doorway came across a frightening scene. An enormous room, which housed two massive golden gates, that seemed to be locked by a tag of paper that read "Seal" on them. As he continued to stare at the gate, two gigantic eyes of red opened, allowing Naruto to see the bitterness, cynical and malice that the owner of those eyes held within them. "W-Who are you?" Naruto asked, fixated on the form of the malicious entity."**Hehehehehe, so you don't really know who I am do you? Very well, I shall enlighten you of your ignorance. I am the almighty Kyuubi, the apocalypse of the shinobi world resident of your dull and insignificant mind.**" The now revealed Kyuubi said. "That has to be a lie! You're meant to be dead, killed by the fourth so how could you be living in my mind!" Naruto cried. "**As if a mere man could defeat me. No, he resorted to something else. Six years ago during my rampage he sealed me inside you in order to stop me**" Kyuubi stated, annoyed by Naruto's accusations of him being dead. " Then it's true… what everyone else says about me, I really am a mistake and shouldn't be allowed to live…. I really am a demon". "**Quit you incessant blabbering fool! As if some small snot nosed brat could ever compare to my greatness, get your head out of the gutter boy.**"Kyuubi growled, aggravated by the child. Naruto nodded and wiped his tears away, giving Kyubbi a beaming smile as he looked up to the supposed living disaster. "You know, for being a monster that destroys everything, you really are nice you know, I bet you pretend to be all mean and stuff but inside you really are a softy aren't ya Kyuubi!" Kyuubi looked away from Naruto, giving a derisive sniff as he said, "**As if you could understand me **_**child**_**. Stop you inane chatter and listen here. I don't know what, but somehow you did something that changed your body so that only a quarter of it is human, while I don't know what the other is aside from the fact that it is celestial in nature**". At this, Naruto raises an arm to ask a question, after the Kyuubi nods to show that he is listening Naruto ask, "Umm… what is celestial?" Kyuubi sighs at this, but explains anyway,** "It means that it is special like it being the blood of the gods"** Kyuubi explains to the child. "So what does this mean like how does this affect me from now?** "Geez, you really ask a lot of questions don't you? What this does to you is that it seems to have enhanced and improved everything about you: superhuman strength, advanced smell, hearing and eyesight as well as some other abilities I don't really know so you will have to look up to that on your own I suppose."**Naruto looked down on his, clenching it, amazed that he know had such strength "Amazing… Kyuubi do you know how this happened?" Naruto asked as his looked up to the bijuu. **"Hmph… figure it out yourself, and while you're at it, don't tell that old monkey of this meeting- he will probably have someone strengthen the seal and knowing you, you're going to probably need someone to get you clueless ass in line when experimenting with your powers" **Kyuubi stated, as he continued to stare down at the human child **"This little power-up of yours also changed you in other ways as well…" **Naruto, puzzled, looked down on his reflection from the, what he presumed to be, dirt sewage water and saw the changes that had happened to him. Gone was his whiskered birthmarks, leaving only unmarred skin, while his once spiky mane of hair is now a straight and flat golden hair that seemed to contrast with his most noticeable trait: his red eyes. "WHAT THE HELL!" Naruto's eyes bugged out as he noticed how much he changed "Why the hell do I look so different now!" He exclaimed, looking up to Kyuubi for answers. "**Tsk… why are you looking at me like that, were it not for me accelerating your healing factor you probably would have died when you were undergoing your changes…. Really what kind of human is capable of surviving while their own blood melted their insides. You better be grateful to me for saving you."** Kyuubi gloated, expecting Naruto to be outraged and insult him. "Heh.. I guess I really owe ya one don't I furball- you really are nicer than everyone makes you out to be, I hope we can be friends from now on Kyuubi!" Naruto grinned, looking up to the Kyuubi who stared incredulously at before a tick mark popped out of his head "**Shut up you stupid brat, I only saved you for my own benefit and nothing more. Begone, your insolence has annoyed me with your presecence.**!"Kyuubi yelled. "Geez, calm down will ya, I'm going already". Naruto exclaimed turning his back and walking out of his mindscape and back into reality. Meanwhile, the huffing Kyuubi realized that he forgot to tell something to Naruto _'Shit, I forgot to tell him about who or rather WHAT Kushina really is. Even I'm surprised that she was a goddess and I didn't even know until know when I went through the brat's diluted blood... I suppose I could tell him some other time.'_ Kyuubi thought, closing his time in order to go to sleep. _'Maybe he really is the one who the old man told us about'_ With that final thought, he went back to sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Time Skip- 2 days later**

Naruto sighed, annoyed by how the school day went. '_Really, did they really have to kick me out of class just because me and that asshole Uchiha had another fight today. Why am I the one who got kicked out, oh right coz' I got a giant nine tailed fox sealed in me'_ Naruto thought. He then remembered about one of the abilities that he had discovered by accident while training with kunais today morning.

_**Flashback- Yesterday**_

Naruto huffed, throwing the last cheap looking kunai at the target, where he managed to hit it. "Haaa haaa" he panted exhausted from practicing non-stop for a few hours. He was frustrated yet again by the adults of the village as one of the many shop keepers refused to sell him any weapons. '_Why do they do this, if only I could get away from this place'_ He was cut off from continuing with his thoughts when a golden ripple appeared to his left, with an expensively looking sword coming out of it. It was an ornate looking weapon whose craftship was among the best and seemed to be able to cut through steel itself from its sharpness. '_Is this one of my abilities that the Kyuubi mentioned'_ Curious, he willed it to pierce the tree in front of him. Not sooner he thought that, the sword bolted from the golden ripple and destroyed the tree in front of him, leaving no traces of it behind. He noticed that the golden ripple disappeared and saw that the sword was left behind. He thought of the sword 'returning' back to wherever it came from and it disappeared by a shower of golden dust- leaving a gob smacked Naruto to think of the implications of this ability "_That was awesome! Its like that that golden ripple was a gate full of treasures and other stuff just for me. That should be full of neat stuff that I could use. Hah! Take that bastards that refused to sell me any stuff! Man… but what should I call this ability, let's see… 'Super Ultimate Naruto Golden Stuff of Goodies'… nah too long. 'Gate of Shiny Stuff'… nah too boring- Oh I know! 'Gate of Babylon' (1). I don't know why but this name seems to suit my ability'_ Satisfied with himself, Naruto walked of the training area, going back home to sleep.

_**Flashback end**_

He continued to walk while thinking absent mindedly of his new abilities, not really watching where he was going until he bumped into a larger figure '_Damn… this looks kinda familiar'_ He thought as he looked up to the man that he had bumped into.

He was a large man, with a beard that covered his face and was well trimmed and hair that was pulled back, with only a few strands popping out. He wore a formal looking suit with a cape over it, giving him the impression of a gentleman, which was contrasted with the knowing smirk on his face which for some reason pissed Naruto off. But the most noticeable feature on the man were his red eyes that seemed to glow with amusement as he looked down on Naruto. "Who the hell are ya, bastard!" Naruto exclaimed, looking defiantly at the man whose amusement grew from the exclamation. "Hehehehe" The man chuckled, "Well now, I was expecting something but not a demi-god with an impressive magic circuit that many back home would kill for." The man said continuing to look at Naruto, contemplating something. "Stop saying stupid stuff and tell me: who the hell are ya!" The man's smirk grew, and pointed a finger at Naruto "You're quiet interesting and amusing at the same time… yes you will do. You shall become my apprentice and successor of the wielder of the Second True Magic: Kischur Zelretch Sweinorg!" The man said, unnerving Naruto with a maniacal glint in his eyes that Naruto didn't like at all. _'Kyuubi was right… I really do get into unbelievably stupid situations like this'_ He thought, fearing that the remainder of his life will end up with him in similar predicaments thanks to this man.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Second chapter done**

**And props to Tsunashi777 on giving me a few ideas on how to continue this fanfic.**

**(1) The reason why Naruto named it Gate of Babylon despite not knowing what Babylon is , is because of the soul fragment of Gilgamesh giving Naruto instinctual use on how to use his Noble Phantasm and what its name is. Of course it won't give Naruto instant knowledge of what there is and how the swords work- he would have to finds that out on his own.**

**Look forward for the next chapter**

**Ja Ne!**


End file.
